BFB- My Best Friend's Brother
by Tatertat
Summary: Kim is falling hard for her best friends new stepbrother. Jerry and Kim are best friends. Who is his new brother? Songfic to Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice! Author of the What If... Series.


**Hey my readers!**

**I know you guys all love my song fics and that my story, The Swag Songs of Kickin It was removed. So I decided to post some of the stories from it. **

**BE SURE to check out my other series, What If... and Kickin It Award Show which I am co writing with Kaecdc.**

**I don't own Kickin It, IPod touch, IHome, and my Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice**

* * *

I am so bored. I am currently sitting in Jerry's room. Jerry and I are best friends. I know it seems odd but we are. I helped him get his first girlfriend. But, there is one slight problem with our relationship. I am starting to fall for his brother. I mean we were all just friends at first, then his dad and Jerry's mom decided to date and you see how that turned out. I think you know who I am taking about now. Jack Brewer. He just makes my heart go faster when I am near him.

Now, I am trying to help Jerry study for a test which is going pretty much nowhere. Why do I even bother? We are trying to study for the upcoming math test. Then out of nowhere Jerry asked me this question. "Kim, do you, I don't know… like my brother?" I laughed. "Of course I like him. He is my friend." Jerry looked at me with that 'are you serious' look. He can be smart at times. "Kim, you and I both know that is not the like I meant. Do you like- like Jack?" I sighed. I knew if I lied I would get caught, so I just nodded. He got up and started dancing. "I knew it. By the way he likes you, too." Is he crazy? Why would Jack like me? "No, he doesn't. I mean he has most of the girls at school falling for him. Why out of all of them would he choose me?" Jerry stopped dancing and shook his head. "Well, I am going to get some food. I will be back in a few." Jerry said as he walked out the room. Jerry always tries to focus on everything but school. I sighed and just sit on his bed. I peek over to his speakers to see his IHome sitting there. I reached in to my own bag and grabbed my iPod and hooked it up to it. My best friend's brother is on. How weird? Anyways I turned the volume down knowing that Jack's room is right down the hall. I then got up and danced to the song. Jerry is the only one that knows that I can really dance. I just hide it from people.

(Imagine you are listening to the song. Sorry had to take out the lyrics)

It is weird how well this song relates to me. Even though Jack and I are friends, I act all nervous around him at times. I know Jerry would be overjoyed if Jack and I started to date. One of the problems with this song, Jack skateboards and does karate. But he does play guitar, keeps hinting that I am Jack's dream girl. But I know that is not true. Jack did bring to the dance with him once, but nothing happened. He said we could go as just friends. Girls just keep surrounding him every time we would be alone. The night was an epic fail.

I start to sing along with the song. Why am I dancing around to a song in someone else's room? I am not sure. Jerry wouldn't care about it. But my singing, I kept from everyone. Not even Jerry knows. Only my family, I might have stage fright when it comes to has a girlfriend, so I don't think he would have feelings for Jack. Jack is like a dream come true for me. He is just perfect.

Why do I hear clapping? Oh no! I turn to see not only Jerry, but Jack, too. He just heard me sing about him? Jerry looked like he noticed the tension. "So I am just going to be downstairs and get some food." Jerry ran down the hall. Jack and I both laughed. Jack sat on the bed and patted next to him, signaling me to sit down. I sat next to him and looked at my feet. "Jerry told me something very interesting." He started. Where is he going with this? "He told a certain someone likes me." I am going to kill Jerry. He spilled my secret and less than 10 minutes. I got up to be held down by Jack. "Let me go. I have to kill Jerry." He held the grip tighter. "I told him to ask you, so don't kill him." I stopped struggling. "Listen, Jerry was supposed to ask you and record it, but you know Jerry. He asked but never recorded it. When he left his room, he came in to mine. He told what happened and I still didn't believe him. We headed back to this room to ask you. We opened the door to hear you singing and dancing. Then, I heard the lyrics and got the idea of what Jerry was saying might be true. That when I was certain you felt the same way. By the way, you are a great singer." He explained. Wow, that is a lot to take in. I know I am as red as a tomato. WAIT- Did he just say he felt the same way? "So do you like me back?" I hope he doesn't take this back. "Yea, I feel the same way. Kim, I-I…" He started to stuttered. I think I know what to do. Next thing, I know I am kissing Jack. He kissed me back almost immediately. We both pull away smiling. "I love you, Kim. Be with me, please?" I can't believe it. "YES! YES! YES!" I said before kissing him again.

Then the kiss started to get a little too heated. Let just say now I am lying down on the bed in full make out mode with Jack. Then we heard a scream. We pull apart to see Jerry with a box of pizza in his hand. "Three things, 1) Yes, you guys are finally together. 2) No need to swallow each other because I brought food. 3) If you are going to make me an uncle, can you at least do it on Jack's bed?" We both jumped apart after Jerry's last comment. I totally forgot we were in Jerry's room. Jerry just smiled and sat down on the bed with the pizza. Jack and I just looked at each other and shrugged. We started to enjoy each other and the pizza, of course.

* * *

**All Done! Was that confusing at all? Let me know in the comments and remember I want suggestions. So, peace out and keep swaging the Gangnam style.**

**-Tatertat \(^_^)/**


End file.
